Racing Against Time
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Jax has to race against time to save both Carly and Olivia - from Kate. Will he succeed in rescuring both women or does he have to chose one for the other? Will he accept Sonny and Jason's help?
1. Proloug

**TITLE: **_Racing Against Time_

**SUMMARY: **_Jax and Carly are trying to find their way back to one another. But Jax is still having a hard enough time believing that Carly truly does love him – more than she had ever loved Sonny. He tries to flirt with Olivia to make Carly jealous – but he quickly realizes that he was just hurting BOTH Carly and Olivia in doing this – so he dropped it._

_But Jax soon has troubles with Kate. A very bitter Kate Howard is not someone you want to mess around with. Soon Kate began to threaten Carly and Olivia – will Jax manage to save the woman who he truly loves and their good friend? _

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Drama/ Romance/ Comedy/ Crime/ Angst/ Tragedy_

**PROLUGE**

"What if I did take you up on the swim?" Olivia cocked her head to the right as she leaned against the chair and stared Jax square in the eyes.

"Lets go." Jax said with a wide smile, he stood up and held out his hand for the woman to take. A challenge in his eyes.

"I'll swim circles around you." Olivia said, she was very tempted to go. Not because Jax was trying to put the moves on her – no she fully knew that he was very much in love with Carly. He fully knew that she was friends with Carly – and she knew that he would never damage that. No she truly wanted to be back in the pool – swimming laps – pushing her to her limit – like she hadn't done since high school, since she had gotten pregnant with Dante.

"I'll personally escort you to the boutique, I all ready know which bikinis would look fabulous on you." Jax said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I went over to the boutique _before_ my own _private_ swim."

Olivia bit her lips. She was so tempted to accept his offer – so very tempted. Shaking her head, " I have work to do, Mr. Jax." She looked back at the table where she had the blue prints of the hotel, plus work that needed to be done for the winter and the summer months. She leaned forward and looked intently at the blue prints.

Jax sat down and leaned forward himself, "Your stab wound still brothers you." He said in a soft knowing firm voice.

Olivia looked quickly into his eyes, "I told you that I fell in the shower."

"If that was the case, than you should have reported it for the accident report." Jax said. "You know I wouldn't stare at your wound. It has had time to heal -" He frowned, "It has healed right?"

"Yes. The amazing Doctor Patrick Drake took care of me, I'm fine now." Olivia said in low rough voice.

"Than come swimming with me." Jax said.

Olivia sighed, "No." Shaking her head, "Sides I haven't really been swimming since I became pregnant with my son, Dante." She tried to focuses on the blue print.

"When was that?" Jax asked.

"Middle of Senior year – just before the start of the season." Olivia said looking up into Jax's understanding eyes.

"Well, there's no time like the present to get back in shape." Jax said standing to his feet and gently but firmly took Olivia's upper under arm and stood her up.

Olivia looked shocked and uncomfortable, but before she could say anything, Jax looked over her head, "Please make sure the blue prints and manual are put in Ms. Falcorneri's office, which is in the same suit as Carly's and mine."

"Yes Mr. Jax."

Jax led a silent Olivia towards the hallway that would lead to the boutique and towards the pool.

Olivia finally managed to pull away from him, "I said no, Mr. Jax, and like sex, no means no." With that she turned and walked quickly away with her head held high.

Jax just silently watched the woman walk away from him.

"All ready moving on to the next Falconeri I see?" Kate's voice said from behind him.

"So you are calling yourself Falconeri now, Kate. That will make Olivia very happy." Jax said folding his arms across his chest.

"Howard is my last name – had been since I turned eighteen." Kate said in a seething voice. "I was just going to warn you. Although my cousin, Olivia, is a slut. She fully admits that fact herself. She does have strandeds. She doesn't go for men whom her friends are in love with. Seeing how Olivia feels the need to call Carly her friend – you won't get into Olivia's bed. Or vice versa."

"Olivia isn't a slu -" Jax began but Kate quickly cut him off.

"I see that you hired Olivia just to shove her in Carly's face. Nice plan. Olivia is a very beautiful woman, and Carly truly does like her." A gleam entered Kate's eyes. "Your divorce with Carly has hit the dividing of assents … and you know that Carly and Olivia have become friends, what a great way to destroy that friendship by hiring Olivia as your … what do you call it," A perfectly manicured nail tapped Kate's chin, "Oh yes a _girl Friday_." She laughed gently, "My cousin a girl Friday, I love it. But too bad she won't be _your _girl Friday."

"I wish you would not talk down about your cousin, Kate, she's the only family you have, who apparently still_ talks_ to you. Who actually still is willing to_ talk _to you. Who actually still _cares_ about you. Who actually still _loves_ you." Jax said in a rough intense voice.

Kate moved up and snaked her right arm around Jax's neck, forcing him to move closer to her. Tipping her head up to met his lips, she breathed, "I can help you destroy Carly. All you have to do is ask. You don't have to play any games with me, Jasper Jax, I perfectly understand you and no feelings whats so ever have to enter here." She pulled his head closer to hers and she captured his mouth with her own, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Jax tried to pull Kate off of him, but her hold on him was tight, he finally managed to push her back. Only because she was done with him. "No thank you, Kate. Our one time twist was just that. Just a one time thing." He jerked his suit down and yanked out the winkles that she had caused.

"As you wish." Kate said and turned and left Jax.

Jax worked his jaw as he brought his hand to wipe his mouth. Kate's mouth left a bitter taste in his mouth. Perhaps mouthwash would help get rid of the bitterness. He turned and walked back into the lobby where Olivia was standing at the front counter.

He walked over and faced her, "I'm sorry, Olivia. I shouldn't have tried to push you into something that you wanted too do. Truly wanted to do. I just wanted to have some fun was all."

Olivia sighed, "Like I said before, Jax, I grew up in a household of brothers. I know all the tricks." She smiled kindly.

"Hey guys." Carly said standing in between the two and looked first at Jax than over at Olivia.

Jax turned to face his soon to be ex wife, "Have fun with Sonny?"

Carly blinked.

"Olivia didn't tell me, I guessed. No, I knew." Jax said with a shrug.

"I knew she would never betray me." Carly said never taking her eyes off of Jax, but she did move sideways closer to Olivia.

"That's my cue to leave." Olivia said starting to move away.

"No, stay." Both Jax and Carly said in union.

"No, I have work to do." Olivia said. "I'll be in my office." She paused,

Jax grinned, "You don't know where it is." He winked at Carly, "Her office is in the same suit as us."

"Good." Carly said with a smile.

""Still, this conversion should be for two. You two." Olivia said moving away.

Carly turned and followed her friend over to the couch. She gently pulled Olivia too a stop and pulled her down beside her on the couch. "You don't have to rush off like that Olivia. Us three are going to work closely together now. Even through you will be Jax's personal assistant."

"Operations manger." Olivia said in a firm tired voice.

"Operations manager/personal assistant/girl Friday." Jax said as he took a seat in the chair close to the couch, close to where Carly sat.

"Don't call me that." Olivia growled deep in her throat.

"What operations manager?" Jax asked in an innocent voice, his eyes sparkling boyish.

"Girl Friday. I hate that." Olivia growled.

Jax smirked.

Carly watched the two inter act and she saw that it was more friendship than flirtations. Almost like brother and sister bating each other than anything. She couldn't keep the smile of her face as she just witnessed the interaction between the two. She loved too see Jax so relaxed like this – and she finally truly saw the real Olivia Falcorneri in this moment. How she must be with her brothers.

What the three didn't know was that they were being watched … watched very carefully. And this person didn't like what they were seeing. Not one bit. This person knew that they would have to put a stop to this little bond fest anyway possible. Even if it meant hurting their own family.

**END PROLUGE**


	2. New Lifestyle

**CHAPTER ONE**

**NEW LIFESTYLE**

**METRO COURT: OWNERS SUIT**

Olivia walked besides Jax and Carly as they showed her where her office was – finally. After a few minutes of bating with one another in the lobby – both of her friends actually realized she still had tons of work to do before she would willing call it a day. After all it was her first day on the job.

Jax opened the door and allowed Carly to enter first and than he deeply bowed to allow Olivia to pass him. Olivia sighed and grinned as she followed Carly into the suit, than she paused and let out a low whistle.

"Impressive isn't it?" Jax said as he closed the door behind him.

"I didn't say that." Olivia said feeling very uncomfortable here. She was way out of her league She was out of her league when she accepted Jax's job offer – being operations manager in the five star hotel, but she knew that she could the job. It was in an area that she was familiar with – pipes. She had been on edge – so much that she barely slept the night before. She had taken a long hot shower and taken especial care picking what outfit she was going to wear for the day. It wasn't Kate Howard's style – but it was professional enough to pass muster. At least she hoped it was.

When she stepped up to Jax and Carly – she fully knew that she passed muster. She began to breathe easier and said with confidence that she was ready to began her duties. It hurt her to the core when Jax said that she wasn't working for the hotel – but than her soul came back full forced when Jax said that she did work for the hotel – but than her heat came on when he said that she worked for him solely that she was his assistant and that she was his, those awful words, _girl Friday._ She knew that she had to set him straight on that one – she tried – but he just wasn't in the mood to understand. But at least she had a job – at the hotel – the promised position of operations manger – she could finally start sending money back home. For Dante, for her aging parents – that way the load won't fall on her brothers any longer. She got to stay in Port Charles – with Connie.

After Carly had left to go talk some sense into Sonny – she had gone straight to work. Her confidence in her new job – new life grew more and more as she learned the entire layout of the Metro Court hotel. She knew that Jax would _never_ regret hiring her – and she knew that once Carly truly realized that _she _wasn't going after Jax, than Carly would be pleased to have Olivia on staff.

Than Jax had come back and started to play her – well she fully knew that Carly still loved Jax and wanted to fight for their marriage. From what she had seen of Jax – she fully knew that he still loved Carly and wanted their marriage to last. But Jax was too hurt and afraid that Carly would continue to choose Sonny over him – so he began to fight against his soul and heart. But Olivia had grown up in a household of brothers – she had seen it all with them, she fully knew how to handle Jasper Jax. Just like one of her brothers – matter of fact Jax reminded her of her younger brother.

Her confidence of the day fell away as she looked at the owners suit. She was way over her league here. Way over. What the hell had she agreed to do – how could she even think – even imange that she was good enough – worthy enough …..

"Liva," Carly's voice penetrated her racing thoughts.

Olivia blinked seeing the concern in Carly's eyes. "I missed what you were saying," She tried to get her bearings back. But her surroundings were still overwhelming her. She tried to put a brave face on, but she knew she failed. Ok, so she couldn't do the job that was all – that means she can't stay in the hotel any longer, she wasn't going to allow Sonny to foot the bill any longer. Ok, how to get out of here without shaming herself even more.

"Look I forgot to tell you guys this, but I was offered a job at the auto parts store – same position that I held back home. Umm, I didn't want to disappoint you Jax, I mean you did offer me the chance and all." Olivia said quickly, "But, I truly feel like I really belong in the auto parts bracket, nuts and bolts, the smell of grease is more me."

Carly quickly put a hand on Olivia's right upper arm, "Liva stay." She softly said. "I know all of this can be overwhelming … but you truly belong here, you truly do deserve this life style." She tilted her head down trying to meet Olivia's eyes, which had lowered as she was speaking. "Don't sell yourself short."

Olivia swallowed. She looked up with wide eyes, "I'm not selling myself short." Her voice roughed, "I know where I belong is all. And that's in the middle class bracket and in a auto parts store. I belong underneath a car." She tried to back away from Carly, but Carly's hold just tighten. "Please let me go, Mrs. Jax." She said in a formal firm voice.

Carly's chin jetted out, "No."

"You have no right to hold me here against my will." Olivia began to feel the hyperventilation come on. Oh God, she had to get out of there before she completely broke.

"Just take a few deep breathes, Olivia, count to ten as you slowly let it out." Carly said moving even closer to her friend, she wrapped an arm around the other woman's waist, finally freeing her upper arm. "This is a safe place." She whispered in Olivia's ear. "You are meant to be here. Embrace it and simply claim your rightful place in life."

Olivia managed to fight the swelling of emotions that were jumbling around inside her, she breathed slowly for several minutes – allowing the fresh air to help clear the negative and depressingly thoughts out of her. "You can let me go now, Carly, I'm not a flight risk any longer."

"Well that's good to hear." Carly gently squeezed her and moved away.

Jax had silently watched Carly calm a very freaked out Olivia Falconeri down. He fell even more deeply and cemented his ever dying love for her. Now if he could just overcome his fear of being hurt whenever she chose Sonny over him – than perhaps they may have a chance to being happy with one another. He missed his family. He missed his life.

He missed being with Carly, Morgan and Michael in _their_ home. The house that Carly had bought after her and Sonny's marriage ended, the first house that she had ever earned in her own name in her life. Jax could offered several mansions, castles even, but too him there was no home for him than that house. That house where his wife and two step sons lived. The house that truly was a home.

How did it all get so destroyed and so fast. Ahh yes … Sonny of course and Jason. Those two had destroyed his marriage with the woman whom truly had his heart – and his marriage with Country. Well Country's affair with Nikolas did that … but Courtney had always a strong pull with Sonny, her half brother and Jason, her ex husband. It was too much. He even lost Brenda to Sonny – he was tried of losing to Sonny.

When he and Carly had started to bond over taking care of John – he fully knew that he wasn't the father of the baby, that Nikolas was the proud father, but he just couldn't lose the son that he had bonded with when Courtney died – and Nikolas himself was fighting for his life. He just knew that he would be the better daddy for the motherless and defenseless infant – not against Nikolas himself, but Nikolas's evil grandmother. He had to protect Courtney's baby from his father's legendary. So he had taken John home to his apartment, Carly had come along – too offer him single parent advice. She was Courtney's best friend after all – and Carly had promised Courtney that she would love and protect her son for her.

He had confessed to Carly that John wasn't his – and she promised never to tell anyone the truth. She hadn't – it was Robin, Jax didn't blame Robin for telling Nikolas the truth. After giving John over to Nikolas – it was Carly who held him as he wept the loss of his son. They had slowly progressed from there and knew that they couldn't be apart any longer – they had to be together in wedded bless. As a family. The boys had readily accepted him into their lives and family – he wasn't a threat to their father and their love for him. It was so easy.

Until Sonny and Jason stepped in and wanted Carly's help – it snowballed quickly from there. He tried to fight for his love – he tried to get passed the hurt every time – yeah every time – Carly chose them over him – chose _Sonny _over him. He finally had enough – so he ended the marriage. He willing walked away.

He was still willing walked away – even when Carly begged him too stay – even with her fighting him ever turn in the divorce. If only she would chose him over Sonny – just _once –_ than he would allow his heart to have it's greatest desires – he would pull Carly back into his life, and he would never complain about her choosing Sonny over him for the rest of their lives.

But she would never will.

Carly looked over Olivia's head and met Jax's concerned and compassionate eyes. She knew that he had wanted too step in and comfort their friend – but he knew that it wasn't his place too. He didn't understand what was to be poor – well middle class and suddenly step into richness. He was born rich – he was the second born son to a Duke and Lady after all. The title of Duke was rightfully his – now that Jerry is dead … well presumed dead. But Jax would never accept the title due to his love and loyalty to his brother. Even through Jerry didn't deserve it.

But Carly had been in Olivia's place in life … she had been middle class until she met A.J. And married him. Worming her way into the Quatermaine family. Just for the money and power. No love whatsoever for her husband, but than she met A.J.'s half brother, Jason, and she knew that she had found her rightful place, with Jason. Even though Jason thought of her as his older brother's wife, and taken. It was Jason whom truly welcomed her into the family – they quickly turned into best friends – and than lovers.

Than the accident happened. The accident that A.J had set up to kill Jason, instead just wiping Jason's memory bank away for good. For changing the family loving – doctor to be – Jason Quatermaine into Jason Morgan – the newest hit man for Sonny. It was through Jason that she had met Sonny. She had fallen hard and deep in love with Sonny and knew that she just had to have him. Even when it meant hurting Jason. But Jason eventually forgave her and their friendship had grown stronger because of it.

Her love and passion for Sonny was that of a girl whom had been desperate to find the love and security. Sonny offered it – hugely due to his mob connections. Than their marriage had failed for the final time, when she kept the fact that Kristina was his daughter – that was the nail of the coffin. She knew that no matter how much time have passed, Sonny would never forgive her for that act. So she bought the house for the boys and her. She had started to re-define her life – the opportunity too buy into ownership of Metro Court came and she quickly grasped onto that.

Than Courtney died and Jax was left alone raising their son. She had fallen in love with that motherless child – he reminded her so much of herself. That she had pretty much barged into Jax's apartment and personal space – pretty much took over the motherly role in John's life. Than came the day when _Robin_ had told the truth. The day that Jax had to hand John over to Nikolas, say good bye to his son. She had held him as he broke down in his bed – she had shared the heartbreak with him.

They had quickly realized how much they loved and needed one another – it was natural that they would be walking down the isle as man and wife. They had quickly become a family in the house with the boys. It was perfect. Well almost perfect – her need to protect and try to save Sonny and Jason kept getting in the way. She kept choosing Sonny over him. Jax had enough and flat out told her that he wanted a divorce. Now here she was trying to fight him for the life that they both so deserved.

"Time to show you to your office." Jax said. He turned one his heels and strode towards the door that was opposite the door that they had entered in. He opened the door and waited for Olivia to pass him by.

Olivia took a deep breath and had followed Jax allowing Carly's arm to drop from her body. She paused just as she reached Jax's side. She couldn't take it all in – it was too much. "This isn't for me." She breathed out.

Jax smiled gently and nodded his head. "It's all yours, Olivia, you deserve it. Carly's office is the right of you and mine is to the left." He backed out of the room, "We'll let you get back to your work than." She felt his hand on her back; pushing her forward and than she heard the door shut.

Olivia just took in all the grander – all the glamorous lifestyle that was her new lifestyle. There was no going back now – she just had to prove that she was worthy of this lifestyle. To the world and especially to herself.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
